


Susanna and the Ember

by CopiasWitch



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Body Image, Bondage, Bratting, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Foreplay, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Resolved Sexual Tension, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Submission, Tails, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopiasWitch/pseuds/CopiasWitch
Summary: I had a request to write Stompy with a BBW. So here we are!Dew has a crush on a plus size Sister of Sin.Misunderstandings, then smut.
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Original Character(s), Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Sister(s) of Sin
Comments: 44
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapel

At first glance Dew was the picture of attentiveness. He stood with Copia’s favoured ghouls, posture ramrod straight and one arm folded neatly behind his back. In reality, Dewdrop wasn’t listening to the Cardinal’s sermon in the slightest. Hardly the first time his mind had wandered, but the cause of his distraction _was_ new. From his spot at the front of the chapel, he was staring unashamedly at a curvy Sister of Sin in the third row. 

The flash of reddish-gold hair round her pretty face had caught his eye. When the light caught the wavy tendrils they resembled licks of flame, and the ghoul _was_ inordinately fond of fire. Eyes roving down her body, he noticed the source of the movement- the Sister was wriggling in her pew and fussing with the hem of her habit. With each shimmy and tug, she completely failed to stretch the short garment over an expanse of creamy thigh. Dew licked a fang and wondered why in Satan’s name she would want to.   
  


His observations didn't go unnoticed for long. Abruptly, the Sister ceased her efforts and her curls bounced as she snapped her head up to stare at him, eyes wide. Dewdrop shrugged mentally. _Oh well._ Caught red-handed, he smirked in admission and cocked his head cheekily, gratified to see a blush spread over her upturned nose. But the intense eye contact caused the ghoul's instincts to get the better of him. He felt himself harden and his tail begin to twitch. _Not again._ Dewdrop cursed under his breath.

He could imagine the lecture Imperator would give him if word got around that he was standing in the chancel of the unholy chapel with a raging hard-on. The Satanic Church might celebrate sexual sin, but Dew was already in trouble for showing more interest in the Siblings (or absolutely anything else) than Copia’s sermons. He swallowed hard and tore his gaze reluctantly back to the lectern where the Cardinal stood.

.....

Susanna wished she had worn her everyday clothing. So much for donning the habit to honour the Old One. Surely he wouldn’t want anyone to feel this uncomfortable?! She attempted to stretch the offending garment so it would cover more of her legs. The habits were not ideal for plus size people at the best of times. They were even worse when they shrank in the laundry.

 _"Who the hell orders these anyway...probably fucking Copia with his obsession for tight clothes,_ ” she thought uncharitably.

Had it been another day, Susanna would have sashayed into mass in the micro habit. The Sister had a thicker build than most of the other Siblings and since joining the Abbey, had newfound confidence that she wore like a crown. She had finally realised she was attractive and her looks and personality had won her friends and admirers in the church. But recently Susanna had been feeling a little...fragile. Some of those old self-conscious, pre-badass Satanic nun thoughts had crept back in. Papa had been right- in certain weather the scars of the past ache a little more than usual. Resolving to give up the fight and change clothes after mass, she felt a sudden tingle creep up her spine and travel across her scalp. The sensation of being watched.

Susanna glanced toward the front of the chapel and locked eyes with Copia’s lead guitarist. The skinny fire ghoul stared at her from the platform, clearly having observed her struggle. She was certain she detected a judgemental smirk at the opening of his mask. His throat worked as he muttered something and turned away in disgust. Susanna flushed.  
  


Ordinarily she didn’t obsess over other people’s opinions, but _how fucking **dare** he stand up there and judge her for not meeting his standard of attractiveness._

 _  
_ Susanna was horrified to feel angry tears pricking her eyes. She wondered what in Lucifer’s name the other Siblings saw in the ghoul.

_Well screw Dewdrop- she didn’t need validation from some smug, half-feral little pyromaniac anyway._

.....

When the mass was over, Dew scanned the congregation eagerly. The pretty sister was nowhere to be seen. _Pity- wouldn’t have minded getting to know her better._ He resolved to seize the next opportunity he got.


	2. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Games with ghouls. More misunderstandings. 
> 
> Dew and Susanna say “fuck” a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter includes a mix up about consent. Susanna does not feel under threat in any way, but bear in mind before reading.

*A week later*  
  


Susanna poked her tongue out in concentration as she applied a pair of spidery false lashes. Makeup complete, she nodded in satisfaction and took a healthy gulp of her gin and lemonade. Sister Jo side-eyed her friend in affectionate envy. “ _You always manage to put those things on so perfectly.”_

 _“-Guess I’m just talented,”_ teased Susanna. She grabbed her friend’s shoulders and inspected her makeup. " _I’d offer to do your lashes for you, but honestly Jo, you look smokin.”_

It was Friday night and the two Sisters of Sin were going to a party in the ghouls’ quarters. The Abbey was home to a large number of ghouls, summoned from Hell to perform musical or security duties for the Ministry. Every so often (when Imperator was in one of her better moods), the Church would fund their parties so they could let off steam.

The friends examined their outfits in the mirror. Susanna had helped Jo select a dark green jumpsuit, slashed to the waist to complement her tall, boyish figure. Susanna’s dress was a soft dove grey. She twirled and the shredded tulle skirt fanned out around her. Ethereal, but with an edge. Pleased with the look, she dragged black stiletto boots over torn fishnets and stomped them in happily on the floor- an old superstition of hers.

 _“You know, it’s good to see you acting more like your usual self Suze”_ , murmured Jo, watching her intently. _"You've seemed a little low these past few weeks."_ Susanna smiled at her gentle friend's words and wrapped her in an impulsive hug. Jo never pushed the subject, but she always had her back. _“Thanks Sis- always so perceptive. These past few days have been better, and a party is exactly what I need. Now let’s go before I get all soppy and cry on you.”_

_....._

Several drinks and an hour of dancing later, Susanna and Jo wandered tipsily to a quieter spot at the edge of the room. The party was getting messy. Fragrant smoke hung heavy in the air, and bottles littered every surface of the ghouls’ common room. The Sisters heard a yell over the music. _“Hey SUSANNA! JO! Play truth or dare with us- c’mon!”_

Turning, Susanna spotted Aether- a good-natured ghoul who she chatted with from time to time. He was sprawled on the floor among a pile of cushions, waving them over. A ring of ghouls and Siblings were crowded around him. Susanna sometimes felt as if she knew the quintessence ghoul better than she actually did, thanks to the fact that Jo never shut up about him. She suspected her socially awkward friend was harbouring a crush on the burly ghoul. This was confirmed when Jo’s eyes lit up and she squeezed her arm eagerly. " _Aw come with me to play Suze! It’ll be more fun if you’re there!”_

Susanna cocked an eyebrow. She never ceased to be amused by the ghouls’ fascination with human party games. Imperator’s face had been a sight to behold when she discovered a mass game of Twister (enthusiastically supervised by Papa III) in the Abbey’s library. " _Seriously Jo, you have the grip of a vice! And dude what are we, sixteen?”  
_

_-"Jeez, sorry! But get in bitch, we're playing."_

Susanna allowed Jo to tow her into the circle, laughing at her exasperated muttering. She settled on a cushion but cursed inwardly when she spotted Dewdrop, who sat slightly apart from the rest of the group. He was lounging against a beanbag, one skinny leg bent, playing idly with the label on his beer bottle. _Just too cool as usual. Well, he could easily be ignored._

 _"Right Jo, Susanna- here's the rules of this game!”_ announced Aether. Susanna met Jo's eye, and both tried their hardest not to laugh at his enthusiasm. _"I will give everyone round the circle a choice- doing a_ _dare or telling a secret. Your dare might include another person in the group,"_ he winked, _“but just say the word if you want to stop playing. You gonna join?”_ Susanna scanned the siblings and ghouls in the group. _"I’m happy with that,"_ she purred. _Why not let loose a little?_ The ghouls’ games might start innocently enough, but they rarely ended that way. The prospect was an appealing one. She settled into her soft cushion, legs curled beneath her, and waited to see what the night would bring.

......

An hour later, Susanna’s sides were aching with laughter. The band ghouls had a reputation for being fun, but she had never expected them to be so... _dorky._ The dares had steadily become more bizarre. Currently the multi ghoul known as Swiss had lost most of his clothes, and was dancing happily in the middle of the group, chugging a murky mix of alcohol from an oversized glass. An increasingly drunken Rain ghoul had assumed the role of ringleader when Aether and Jo had _finally_ disappeared into one of the bedrooms. 

With a theatrical spin that ended in a stumble, Rain pointed mischievously at Dew. " _Y_ _our turn Dew! Druth or tare? Uh, I_ _mean...you know!”_ Susanna expected the fire ghoul to scoff and refuse to take his turn. She was surprised when he sat up nimbly and answered with a resolute “ _dare.”_ Rain narrowed his eyes as he deliberated. _“Hmm. I dare you...to kiss your **favourite** Sibling of Sin.”_

The anticipation in the group was palpable. Dew was popular among the Siblings, and while Siblings and ghouls often slept together, being singled out as Dew’s favourite would be a whole other matter. Such a personal admission from the ghoul would give one of the Siblings serious bragging rights. Susanna rolled her eyes as the guitarist hopped neatly to his feet. _“Ugh,”_ she thought, stabbing at the lemon in her drink with the straw, _“it’s like being in high school again, everyone fawning over some shallow idiot just because he’s-”_

A black clad figure obscured Susanna’s vision and a warm hand pressed down on each of her knees. She caught a flash of blue eyes as a crouching Dew pressed a firm kiss to the side of her mouth. A warm press of dry lips, nothing more. The Sister flinched in surprise as he did so, knocking her cheek against the metal mouth space cut into his mask. If he noticed he gave no indication, straightening quickly and stalking back to his place. 

Susanna flushed red. She could feel the others’ eyes on her, and caught Rain gazing at her curiously. Meanwhile, Dewdrop had resumed his previous position and sat there casually as if nothing had happened. _Ride it out for a while._ _Don’t let him see he’s got to you._

  
When a few minutes had passed, with the game getting progressively more chaotic, Susanna slipped away to the kitchen area. Mixing another drink, she took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. _It had been a good night until Dewdrop had done, well, whatever that was supposed to be._ She resolved to take her drink back to her room and gather her thoughts for a while. _No point in letting that little shit ruin your good mood._

That was, until she looked up and saw said little shit opposite her, elbows leaned casually on the counter top behind him. Alcohol and temper won out. Susanna stepped forward to eyeball the ghoul, interrupting his _"hi Su-"_ with a hiss. _"-Look Dew, I know you’re the edgy joker of the band and all that, but I’d prefer you didn’t make fun of me, ok? Or if you were using me as some sort of cop_ _out, guess what? Don’t do that either!”_ The guitarist's eyes widened. He pushed off the counter and spread his hands in confusion. _"the fuck?! I wasn’t-"_

 _"-if you didn’t want to take your turn in the game you should have just said so,”_ Susanna cut in, _“not pity-kissed me instead. You aren’t actually so wonderful that you make a poor, chubby girl’s week by paying her attention.”_ The fire ghoul stepped towards her with a frustrated growl, but she rushed on, determined to say her piece. " _I'm AWARE I’m a bigger girl, and the occasional person finds that funny, or feels sorry for me, but if you're like that it’s YOUR fucking issue, not mine.”_

They stood eye to eye. Susanna saw understanding dawn, replaced quickly by anger. Dew's body stiffened, fists clenching by his sides. The slender ghoul was only a couple of inches taller than her but he was intimidating- every sharp movement was animalistic in its precision. _"What in Satan’s name is your problem?!”_ he exploded. _“I fucking think you’re hot, OK?!”_ He drained the rest of his beer and slammed the bottle onto the counter. " _But if that’s what you think about me- no worries. I don’t give a shit.”_

Completely taken aback, Susanna stepped back and blushed, for what felt like the thousandth time. _“Oh. I didn’t...shit. Em, sorry?”_ The pause that ensued was intensely awkward. Susanna cast her mind back over their interactions and scrabbled for the right words. _“It’s just that I saw you looking in mass and it didn’t feel positive.”_

 _"-Yeah,”_ Dewdrop indicated his mask with a shrug, _“ it's kinda hard to show many expressions.”_

Another awkward pause, accompanied by a nasty little stab of guilt. Regretting her anger, Susanna scrubbed back her hair. _“Jeez, sorry for blowing up at you. I...it’s been a rough couple of weeks, not that that’s any excuse. I’m not usually like this, but sometimes I misinterpret things.”_ The ghoul nodded curtly in acknowledgement. _“Well, now you know.”_

 _"-Uh, well, thanks I guess. Anyway, I’m going to head back to my quarters now. My friend Jo is with Aether- if you see them could you tell her I said bye?”_ Dew's mouth seemed to soften and he rubbed at his horns with an exasperated sigh. " _Look, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable in chapel or in Aether’s stupid game. It’s not your fault I was...looking at you. Don’t leave on my account.”_

Susanna smiled weakly, surprised by the gruff apology. _"It’s forgotten about. I’m sorry too. And flattered. But I really am going to go anyway.”_

 _"-You’re upset, I’ll walk you back,”_ responded the ghoul baldly. It was a statement, not a question, so Susanna and Dew left the party for the dark corridors of the Abbey.


	3. Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkwardness is broken.
> 
> Dew has met his match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dewdrop has done something heinous because of course he has.

They walked through the Abbey in silence. Susanna cast around for something to say, but for once her mind was blank. She sneaked a glance at the ghoul beside her. He made no noise as he moved, a narrow line of shadow in his black trousers and shirt. The face and horn covering worn by all the ghouls gleamed in the soft light from the wall sconces. It was impossible to discern any expression in the dark recesses behind the mask. When they neared Susanna’s quarters she cleared her throat awkwardly, rooting in her bag for her key. _"Uh, thanks for walking me after everything-“_ But her words were drowned by an almighty, echoing yell. 

_“_ _DEWDROP!!! I mean it- wherever you are, show yourself RIGHT NOW!”_ Sister Imperator’s furious tone was unmistakable. Susanna and Dew turned to each other and Susanna fought a sudden urge to giggle. That guilty, classroom type of laughter- the kind that quickly became uncontrollable if allowed to start. Formality abandoned, the ghoul’s eyes lit up with mischief. He gave a chuckle that almost succeeded in sounding guilty and jerked his head towards her door. _“Eh, do you mind if I...?”_ Hearing the click of approaching footsteps, Susanna debated with herself. She had a suspicion that Dewdrop might very well deserve Imperator's wrath, but felt instinctively sorry for anyone on the receiving end of it, guilty or not. The ghoul regarded her as she deliberated with gleaming, amused eyes.

 _“Fucks sake...”_ Sighing in resignation, the Sister ushered him in and closed the door softly behind them. They leaned against it and waited. Dew scanned the brightly decorated room with interest, scrutinising the band posters on the walls. _“_ _Your place is cool,"_ he murmured. _"_

 _"-Thanks.”_ Susanna noticed absently that the ghoul beside her smelt of citrus and smoke. It wasn’t unpleasant. They listened as Imperator’s footsteps passed in the corridor outside. Realising there was no reason to hold the door as if they were under siege, Susanna sprang forward. She turned to face the ghoul, hands planted on her hips. _“Dew, what in the name of Satan did you do?”_ It was difficult to keep the amusement out of her voice. The guitarist made a show of scratching his horns and pretending to think. Eventually he snickered. _"Honestly Susanna, it’s probably better you don’t know.”_

The Sister raised an eyebrow. _"That bad, huh?”_

“- _Well...no._ _I’m not so much of a degenerate as people round here seem to think. I just don’t want you having to hide anything if the bosses come asking questions. That blush you get would give you away.”_ Bristling at his observation, Susanna scoffed. _"First of all, **Dewdrop,** ”_ she spat, lacing the endearment with venomous sweetness. _“You don’t know me very well if you think I’d crack under pressure. And secondly, you’re probably even more of a fucking irritation than that reputation of yours suggests.”_

The guitarist only shrugged good-naturedly and flashed a sharp-toothed grin. _”And yet you want me anyway.”_ Susanna gaped. _Unbelievable. After everything that had happened tonight was he seriously going ahead with hitting on her?!_ She placed her drink on the dresser and studied the ghoul. 

Dew lolled against the door, nimble hands splayed out on either side of his body. He was lithe and lean, trousers clinging to his slender hips. Her stomach gave a treacherous little jump. _So he was attractive- big deal. No reason to get flustered._ As if reading her mind, the ghoul held up his hands. _"Relax, I’m not going to do anything. I know tonight’s been weird. I’m just-_ _[Was he sniffing the fucking air?!]_ He nodded as if he had confirmed something. _"-stating a fact.”_

Susanna glared but Dewdrop only hooked a thumb behind one of his suspenders and ran it slowly down its length. The Sister willed her expression not to betray her and her eyes to stop following his hand. Surprised that it was possible to be simultaneously exasperated and mildly turned on, she responded in a tone that could have frozen Hell itself. _"That’s awfully considerate of you Dew. Thanks so much for not *doing anything* as you put it. I would obviously be powerless to resist your charms if you did.”_

The guitarist tossed back his head and laughed, not remotely discouraged. _”You bet your ass you would.”_ He pulled open the door and lingered on the threshold a moment. " _I kinda enjoy it when you get all fiery like that. See you later Susanna.”_ Determined not to give him the satisfaction, Susanna crossed the room and perched on the edge of her bed. "Mmh?” she hummed, bending to hitch her skirts a little and allowing a cascade of hair to obscure her face. Acting for all the world as if as if the ghoul was already gone, she pointed a toe prettily, and began to slowly unzip a boot. When she spoke it was absently. _"Yeah, night Dew!”_

The Sister caught his frustrated groan as he closed the door and smirked. _Dew *might* be onto something, but that didn’t mean he was getting the last word._


	4. Quadrangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a heatwave and Dew can’t sleep.
> 
> He’s been giving Susanna some time but it’s not easy. 
> 
> Susanna accepts that she is definitely attracted to Fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dewdrop has an oral fixation. I never said this would be groundbreaking.

*Three days later: 3am*

Dewdrop shoved his window open wider and dropped back on the bed with a groan. He was never going to get to sleep at this rate. The heat in the Abbey was stifling, and the air from outside wasn’t much cooler. The area had been in the throes of a heatwave for two long days, and the guitarist was suffering more than most. Being a fire ghoul, Dew’s body temperature ran naturally high anyway and this stifling atmosphere was making him antsy.

His eyes wandered over the quadrangle just outside his window. It lay deserted and dark, but come morning that would change. Siblings and ghouls had been flocking there to sunbathe during the last few days, Susanna among them. He’d greeted the Sister several times in passing since the party, but the quad had been his first chance to observe her unnoticed.  
  


He’d been perched on a shady cloister wall smoking a cigarette and looking out over the square. Meanwhile, the oblivious Sister sat in the middle of the grass, with her legs out in front, engrossed in a book that was propped on her knees. She trailed a fingertip covetously over one of the glossy images and her plump lips parted slightly. The guitarist drank in the sight. Susanna’s pale cleavage was overflowing the top of her sundress and he itched to touch.  
  


The fire ghoul’s observations were interrupted by a snort of laughter. He glared at his fellow band ghoul Aether, who sat beside him munching a banana. _“Mate- you’re staring._ ”

_"-Yeah, so?"_

_....._

Dewdrop shook his head in a vain attempt to dispel the memory. _Okay, maybe it wasn’t just the heat setting him on edge._ It was impossible to banish the image of Susanna’s lush curves and open lips. _Imagine how she’d look completely at his mercy, head tipped back, soft throat bared. Tiny, broken gasps of pleasure escaping her mouth._ He pictured her kneeling and parting those rosy lips to slide him inside. Sucking greedily and wetly, gazing up through her lashes. That ample ass sticking out shamelessly as she worked him. She’d be covered in his claw marks. Exposed. Helpless. _Fuck._

Dewdrop glared down his shirtless torso as if that would solve the problem. He was hard, straining against the thin fabric of his boxers. _That wasn’t going to go away any time soon._ Resigned, the ghoul slid a hand down and freed his cock from the dampened fabric. He stroked himself lazily, letting out a low moan. _Going to have to do something about this instead of jacking off over her every_ _night._ It wasn’t enough _._ He’d wanted to give Susanna some time, but the waiting was becoming unbearable.

Dew _needed_ to fuck her. There was no shortage of Siblings and ghouls clamouring to share his bed, dripping wet at just the thought of him. But it had to be her. The ghoul pumped his hand a little faster. _Need to taste her, mark her up, hear her scream._ His eyes screwed shut and his head tipped back against the headboard _._ Eventually, hips thrusting desperately into nothing but his own hand, Dewdrop came with a snarl.

_..._

*The next day*  
  


Susanna popped a pair of vintage sunglasses on her head to complete her outfit. Stuffing a blanket and a bottle of water into a bag, she slipped out of her quarters and headed for the quad. _Third time this week, but hey, might as well enjoy the weather and her day off work._

She glanced down at her clothing- high waist denim shorts, an off-shoulder top and wedge sandals. The rockabilly look was definitely cute. _Wonder if Dew would agree._

The Sister had seen him around more often since the party. Or maybe she was just paying more attention. He’d said nothing more than a pointed _“hey Susanna"_ in that low voice. But his eyes had lingered a little and hers had done the same. She’d never cared for the band uniform before, but Lucifer it looked good on his sinuous thighs. That possessive kiss at the party had crossed her mind a few times too.

 _“Ugh, come on,”_ she scolded herself. _"This weather is doing strange things to you. Since when did you care what the guy in the band thinks of your outfit?! **You** know you look good.”_

A lazy afternoon reading would be just the right distraction. Nearing the quad, Susanna cursed fluently. She’d forgotten her book.

_Maybe it’s in the bag?_

She was rooting around hopefully when she heard an amused voice.

_“No hello this time?”_

Susanna looked up and met Dewdrop’s eyes. The ghoul stood square in front of her, clothed in his usual black garb, and rolling his shoulders casually. His shirt sleeves were rolled up over his forearms and a smile played around his lips as he regarded her. _Hell below_ _, Dew wasn’t just annoyingly attractive. Dew was hot._ And he seemed to know it, so really, what would be the point in hiding it?

Marvelling that he could flirt so obviously, despite the mask obscuring most of his face, the Sister decided to play. If one thing came naturally to Susanna, it was teasing. She shook back her hair and ran the tip of her tongue along her top lip, apparently deep in thought.

_“Mmm...yeah. I’ve decided that I like you today Dew, so hey.”_

Smirking at him, she noticed that the ghoul’s eyes were fixed on her mouth. His pupils were beginning to dilate. _Ah, so **that** was his thing._ It never failed to fascinate Susanna how quickly ghouls could switch to their more hellish, aggressive selves once their instincts were sparked. Sometimes by the most innocuous of sights. The Sister of Sin couldn’t resist. She teased her bottom lip deliberately with her teeth, and when the guitarist finally dragged his eyes upwards she held his gaze. _Lucifer, he looked fierce- staring at her hungrily. Like prey._

 _"Helloooo? Anyone in there?”_ She waved a hand over his face, fluttering her fingers prettily. _“Earth to Dewdrop?”_

A throaty growl. _“How. Much.”_ His arm shot out to grab her wrist and she felt pointed claws dig in. Eyeing the fingers wrapped tightly around her, Susanna cooed. " _How much *what* Dewdrop?”_ His chest was heaving. " _Just how much do you like me pretty girl?”_

His ghoulish instincts triggered, Dew’s voice was rough. As the Sister opened her mouth to answer, he crowded into her space and walked her back against the wall. The display of strength was surprising from such a small ghoul. There was a thunk as the bag Susanna held in her free hand dropped to the ground, forgotten. Warm stone met her skin as the guitarist pinned the captive wrist effortlessly above her head.

_"Cause' make no mistake, I will hold you by that pretty hair of yours and fuck you right here.”_

There was every chance he would. Susanna let out a little whimper and tried to gather her thoughts. Fucking him here was out of the question, but in that moment she decided- it was going to happen somewhere. And it needed to be soon. 

He stood close, body not touching hers except for the vice grip on her wrist. Watching for a reaction, Dewdrop freed her arm, nodding in satisfaction that she kept it against the stone behind her head, exactly where he had placed it. When the ghoul began to trail claws along the sensitive skin of her inner arm, she gave an involuntary shiver. _Fuck, that felt incredible._ Susanna couldn’t resist arching her body off the wall a little. " _Tell me Dew, how good would it be?”_

Lightening fast, he moulded himself flush against her. He was hard, and the friction was torturous. The ghoul gave her hair an experimental tug with his free hand and hummed in approval when she didn’t resist. _“Good?”_ A dark chuckle. His warm breath on her cheeks. " _Oh Susanna, more than good. I’ll have you coming so hard you’ll cry out to me, until you can’t take it anymore and you beg me to stop....”_

She could only respond with a sigh. Letting go of her, the ghoul dipped to set sharp teeth against Susanna’s collarbone. As she jolted at the tingling sensation, he immediately soothed the spot with an open-mouthed kiss. _And was that the tap of a forked tongue?_ When Dewdrop raised his head again he was grinning wickedly. Mind foggy with lust, Susanna slid a palm down the outline of his arm, exploring. The ghoul’s body was firm and taut, and she shuddered in pleasure. Their lips were close, heads tilted. _  
_

_"Dew! Band practice, let the Sister go!”  
_

Susanna didn’t know whether to curse Aether or thank him for intervening before she lost all resolve and fucked Dewdrop in the walkway. While it certainly wouldn’t be the first time it happened at the Abbey, outdoor sex wasn’t really her style. Dewdrop however, groaned in obvious irritation. " _Fuck OFF Aether! We’re busy here.”_ A long pause. _"_

_"You can’t miss practice man...”_

The ghoul drew back reluctantly and let out a loud exhale. If there was one thing he did take seriously, it was his musical abilities. " _Gotta go. Soon Susanna.”_ Already craving the pressure of his body, the Sister took a shaky breath and smiled. _"It better be Dew.”_

He huffed a laugh and backed away, jerking two fingers to point at the eye holes in his mask. To her own surprise, Susanna obeyed the command and held his gaze until he turned sharply and jogged inside the Abbey.   
  
....

Come nightfall, she visualised that arrogant gesture, as she curled fingers inside herself, and cried out in pleasure and frustration. 


	5. Unholy Palmers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satanic Abbeys don’t have aircon. 
> 
> The weather breaks. 
> 
> Susanna would love to give zero fucks about her appearance…but that's not always how things go.
> 
> Slight smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I can’t write a fic without including female friendship.

*The next afternoon*

_“Yes Sister Imperator, I’ll lock up. Thanks for letting me know. Bye!”_

Susanna grinned and dropped the phone onto the receiver with a clatter. Imperator had finally admitted it was impossible to work in these temperatures and given everyone the afternoon off. Susanna hadn’t _quite_ managed to conceal her delight. Closing windows and unplugging fans around her office, she began to yawn widely.

Thanks to the unfinished encounter with Dew, last night had been wakeful and frustrating. Unfortunately, Susanna hadn't known where his chambers were, except that they lay somewhere in the ghouls’ quarters. However, the guitarist knew where _her_ room was, and she’d hoped he would visit. But this afternoon, tiredness was catching up with her. A nap under her cool sheets was even more appealing than a tryst with the fire ghoul. And that was really saying something. Departing her office in a sleepy daze, Susanna collided with a figure at the top of the staircase.

 _“Argh! Oh, good Susanna, you’re still here! Catch-up outside? I brought drinks!”_ Sister Jo gestured to the enormous bag she had lugged up the stairs. Clutching her chest theatrically, Susanna took a few deep breaths. _“You trying to kill me, Jo? I nearly died of shock there!”_

_“-Well, you can die when we get to the quad you jumpy bitch, its cooler there. I have books and snacks too.”  
_

Susanna peered into the bag, touched by the effort the Sister had gone to. The nap could wait. _“Aw thanks Jo. Sweet Satan, you’ve got half the library and half the kitchens in there.”_ She beamed at her friend and hefted one handle of the holdall as Jo grabbed the other. Joking and bantering, the Sisters wound their way through the sunlit abbey.

….

_“You really have come prepared.”_ Susanna knelt to help her friend spread the huge picnic rug on the grass. Good weather always seemed to created a holiday atmosphere around the Abbey and today was no different. The quad was packed with Siblings of Sin- most sunbathing, chatting or day drinking. The sky was cloudless, and bees hovered around the flowerbeds. _“Well, we’re long overdue a girl-date. And I know how you like to bask out here.”_

Jo rooted in the bag, removing snacks and drinks and depositing them on the blanket. _“Now would you like some gin and elderflower Suse? Or perhaps some Mountain **Dew**?” _She arched a brow and side-eyed her friend. Susanna snorted and rolled her eyes. _"Absolutely hilarious Jo. Subtle as a brick too. Gin and elderflower please.”_

The friends whiled away the afternoon- discussing work projects, speculating whether Copia would EVER become Papa (Susanna favoured peacock blue robes), and debating the finer points of Satanism. Despite all her teasing about Dew, Jo blushed adorably when asked about Aether. Eventually, a comfortable silence descended. Susanna lay with her head in her friend’s lap, content to let Jo weave daisies through her hair. Warm and tipsy, she decided to rest her eyes. _Just for a moment._

……

A cacophony of noises and sensations assaulted her senses. Ominous rumbling overhead, a howl of _“SHIIIIIIIITTTT!”_ and a jolt as her head was dumped out of Jo’s lap. Susanna opened her eyes to a slate grey sky. Rolling on her side, she saw that the quad was empty. There was a definite chill in the air and her friend was swearing furiously and scrambling to gather their things. No sooner had Susanna clambered to her feet than there was another thunderclap and a deluge of torrential rain.

 _“GHOUL’S ENTRANCE!”_ screamed Jo, pointing across the lawn to the nearest door. Susanna stuffed the remaining items into the holdall and the sisters ran for the shelter of the cloister. By the time they reached their destination they were already soaked to the skin and their hair was plastered to their faces. Pausing to catch their breath, they looked at each other and dissolved into laughter. Jo shook herself like a dog. _“Suse, do I look as bad as you?”_

_“-Well thanks a fucking bunch! Do you mean tired and wet with runny makeup? If so, yes, yes you do!”_

Snickering, the Sisters lingered under the shelter, watching the rain and squeezing the water from their clothes. It was cold and grey, but there was a freshness to the air now that the heat had lifted. In drier circumstances, Susanna would have relished it. Another clap of thunder made them both jump. _“C’mon Dans, let’s get inside. This rain is starting to bounce in sideways.”_

The door opened onto a short hall which was thankfully deserted. As the Sisters turned the corner they entered a familiar corridor, recognisable as the stone passageway to the ghouls' common room. Chatter and squabbling could be heard within. Susanna and Jo squelched past, glad that the door was shut.

Beyond the common room stretched a row of numbered doors, which looked to lead to individual chambers. However, it was the opposite wall that Susanna eyed with apprehension. Hewn into the thick stone were recesses containing coffee machines and comfortable seating- perfect for small groups to socialise in.

Susanna offered a heartfelt prayer to Lucifer that there was no one around to see her in this dishevelled state. Her shirt was transparent with rainwater. The flowing skirts that seemed ideal this morning now slapped wetly against her legs. And worst of all, Susanna’s Converse were soaked through- her least favourite sensation.

A hiss from Sister Jo interrupted her brooding. _"That’s Aether’s room.”_ She gestured to a door on the left. _“Indeed it is,”_ replied an amused voice. The aforementioned Aether ghoul emerged from an alcove just ahead, nursing a steaming plastic cup. His eyes widened as he took in Jo's horrified expression and the disgusted grimace that Susanna wore. He made a valiant effort not to laugh. Jo groaned. " _Damn your super-hearing.”_

The quintessence ghoul grinned and extended his free hand to brush a raindrop from her face. _“Sweetheart, you’re soaked. What in Satan’s name were you two doing out in that?”_

 _“-Fucking…sunbathing”_ muttered Jo.

Unable to help himself, Aether burst into a loud laugh. Susanna and Jo joined, the barely stifled giggles from earlier resurfacing. _“C’mon and have some hot chocolate you two. It’s pretty good, and you’re both shivering.”_ Resigned, the Sisters trudged into the snug as Aether began rifling through the sachets for the drinks machine. When a door slammed in the distance the ghoul paused his preparations to listen. _"Someone’s in a hurry to leave the common room- ah, I know who.”_

He poked his head into the corridor. _"Oi Dew! We need your skills here!”_ Susanna protested and grabbed Aether’s arm, but it was too late. _Right now was NOT the time to see anyone she was attracted to._ She sighed in relief when she heard Dew’s curt response. _“Can't right now dude- I’m looking for someone. It’s important!”_

Aether turned back to Susanna and grinned. _“Looking for you,”_ he mouthed. Her stomach jumped a little. _Why couldn’t she be in her quarters glammed up and feeling seductive right now?!_ Instead she was huddled here, freezing her ass off and hoping that Dewdrop wouldn’t pass her- on his way to fucking look for her. _And could Jo please stop snickering?!_ Aether continued undeterred. _“C’mon mate, we really need a fire ghoul!”_ A distant growl and an awkward silence ensued. Susanna glared daggers at Aether and Jo. A few seconds later the fire ghoul stormed into sight, rounding the corner sharply and halting abruptly when he saw them.

Dewdrop was not a shy ghoul, and he was rarely lost for words. But when he entered the recess to stop Aether’s _infernal_ nagging, all he said was _ah._ His friend stood at the coffee machine flanked by two wet and bedraggled Sisters of Sin. Sister Jo was huddled into Aether’s side. A little apart, stood the person Dew was on his way to find. Susanna wore an expression that said _laugh- I fucking dare you._ Her freckled cheeks were pink, and she was scrubbing at dark smudges of makeup under her eyes. The Sister’s hair was slick and darkened with rain. Rivulets of water trickled from it, vanishing as they soaked into her once-white shirt. The saturated fabric clung to her skin, exposing a swathe of cleavage piled above black lace. Dew's nostrils flared- the rain had heightened her scent. His pulse thudded in his ears. _Need her. Need to take her._

Dew had got fed up waiting. At the first opportunity he’d burst out of the common room to go to Susanna's quarters. He hoped to continue where they had left off, and was confident the beautiful Sister wanted to do the same. He had hoped to tease her and torture her for as long as he could hold off, then fuck her into the mattress. But the ghoul was _not_ expecting to find her so close at hand, nose wrinkled in distaste, and accompanied by Aether and Jo. The couple looked smug about the meeting they had orchestrated. Dew scoffed internally. _As if he’d ever needed anyone’s help to get laid._

Aether took a sip of his hot chocolate and glanced pointedly from Dew to Susanna and back. _"Yeah Dew, think we could use your abilities. The Sisters got caught in the downpour.”_

 _“-So I see”_ murmured the fire ghoul. A smile crept over his face as he observed Susanna’s disgruntled expression. Chuckling lowly, he reached out. _"You’ve got something in your hair.”_ He was gratified to see her green eyes widen as he leaned in to remove the crumpled daisy. When he tossed the flower at her playfully, she snickered. _"Think that’s the least of my worries right now Dew. I should really head back to my quarters."_ She shivered and hugged herself, chafing her palms up and down her arms in an effort to warm them.

Motioning for Susanna to come closer, Dew shot an exasperated grin at his fellow ghoul. _“Aether is right for once in his life. You do need me. Hold out your hands. And don’t look so suspicious. If I wanted to harm you, I’d have done it yesterday when I had you by the wrist.”_ The Sister rolled her eyes but continued to regard him with interest. Sighing impatiently, the guitarist extended his hands palm up, beckoning sharply with his fingers. _Ah, those imperious gestures of his._ Susanna found herself shrugging and stepping forward to place her fingers daintily in his palms. Their eyes locked as the ghoul curled warm, calloused digits over hers. Focusing on each other, neither Dew or Susanna noticed their friends leave.

.....

Susanna jumped in surprise when a wave of heat pulsed through her. Warmth spread through her hands and travelled up her arms, tingling pleasantly. _What in Satan’s name?_ Of course, everyone knew the ghouls had powers, but Susanna had assumed that Dew’s manifested in his musical talent (and rumoured ability to withstand flames on stage). She had never imagined he could use elemental powers in such an intimate way. Looking intently, she noticed the dark flecks speckled through his blue eyes. His sandy lashes were surprisingly long. _Why was every cursed little thing about this ghoul so attractive?_

_“You feel that?”_

_“-Wow, yeah”._

Susanna's voice had dropped to a murmur. Languidly, she interlocked their fingers, pressing their palms together. Dewdrop smirked, relishing the increased contact and the expression of bliss on her face. He spoke low. _“And do you like it?”_

Entranced, she only hummed in approval and tugged lightly on his hands, urging him closer. Susanna had stopped worrying about her appearance. Aether and Jo’s interfering ways were forgotten. Suddenly the only thing that mattered was to be as close to Dew as possible. _“Ah, you want more.”_

He released her hands to snake his arms round her waist and pull her to him. His thigh nudged her legs apart and settled snugly against her. When Dew began to radiate heat from his entire body, Susanna's eyes fluttered shut and her head dropped back. _"Thaaat’s right pretty girl, feels good doesn’t it? It’s just one of my talents."_ His tail twitched as he murmured, enjoying her pliancy and the sight of her exposed throat. Dew fought the urge to mouth at it. _Not yet._

For Susanna, nothing existed but sensation. Dew's scent of smoke and citrus hung in the air. The pulses of warmth mingled with the friction of his thigh, each feeling heightening the other in a loop of pleasure. As the currents of heat ebbed and flowed, she sighed and tilted her hips to press tighter against the ghoul.

Sensing a change when she did so, Susanna raised her head and reluctantly opened her eyes. Dew's face was now mere inches from hers, cocky expression gone. His irises were narrow and darkened by arousal. The set of his lips hinted at a clenched jaw, and his chest heaved with the effort it took to restrain himself. Claws pressed at Susanna’s waist. _“I gotta kiss you now.”_

His voice was hoarse, almost a growl, and his lids were lowering. Susanna tilted her mouth up to meet his, her own eyes drifting shut. What followed was surprising. She’d anticipated the roughness, but hadn’t expected him to take his time, to tease. The kiss was tantalisingly off-centre as Dew captured her bottom lip firmly between both of his and worried at it with a soft groan.

The Sister slid her arms around his neck, intoxicated by the softness of his lips and the forcefulness of their movements. A claw traced the length of her spine and dragged up the nape of her neck, igniting tiny shivers. When his hand came to cup the back of her head, moulding her into a deeper kiss, Susanna moaned in satisfaction. As their tongues moved, she lost herself in the rhythm of their mouths, hips undulating against his firm thigh. Too soon, the ghoul ended it with a rough peck and drew away, panting. Susanna took a shaky breath and steadied herself. _"That bad?”_ she joked. Dew scoffed and seized her hand once more. _“As if. C’mon, my room is this way.”_

As they walked, the Sister felt a thrill of anticipation for what was to come. Slickness was already coating her thighs and she ached for more contact. She noticed absently that her clothes had dried and she no longer felt cold. Instead, heat throbbed and pulsed between her legs. At last, Dewdrop stopped at one of the doors and unlocked it with nimble fingers. Watching him, Susanna thought about how skilled those guitarist’s fingers must be. What they could do. But when he flung the door open she hesitated, suddenly conscious of her messy hair and ruined makeup. _And am I even wearing nice underwear?_

Dew stood in the doorway, regarding her with his head tilted. His suspenders sat a little askew on his narrow shoulders and his lips were kiss swollen. A noticeable bulge lay tight against the fabric of his trousers. _"Do you want this to happen Susanna?"_ Dazed by the sight of him, she answered honestly. " _Hell yes."_ He seized the bottom of her shirt. _“Then.get.fucking.IN.”_


	6. Old Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominant Stompy.
> 
> I struggled with this chapter because it felt a bit...'male' gazey? I don’t want Susanna to need Dew's validation of her body. But so many of us do have hang ups. So it’s nice when a filthy ghoul just worships you ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes mild dom/sub behaviour (consensual) but without explicit discussion around limits.

Gripping Susanna's shirt, Dew turned her, and booted the door shut behind them. His room was small and cosily lit, with the curtains drawn against the storm outside. His bed was unmade but the chambers were neater than the Sister had expected- uncluttered save a multitude of picks strewn across the floor, and several carefully displayed guitars. No sooner had she formed this vague impression than the ghoul was against her again, pressing her to the nearest wall. Dew's upper arms crashed against the stone, caging her head as his lips sought hers. The taste of his mouth and the pressure of his hardness against her were too much. Susanna moaned into the kiss and dragged her palms feverishly up and down his torso. _Not enough. Need more of him._

But when the Sister skated her hands down to his hips, Dew cursed and broke the kiss, nudging her face to one side with his cheek. The coolness of his mask against her face felt odd, but not unpleasant. He raked claws over her scalp, then gathered a fistful of hair and pulled, pausing to admire her cocked head and bared neck. _So helpless._ When Dew finally dipped to cover the skin with open mouthed kisses, each graze from his teeth sent a throb between Susanna's thighs. Hearing her sigh at the ache, he chuckled knowingly against her pulse point and began to suck a mark into the flesh. Soon, the pull of his mouth hurt *almost* enough to tell him to stop. _Just a little longer._

A thud as the fire ghoul pounded his unoccupied fist against the wall. _"You taste so sweet I could just..."_ He tailed off to commence a trail of sharp nips on her bruised, sensitive neck. Susanna yelped and her hips thrust forward involuntarily. Dew groaned loudly and stilled for a moment, then gathered himself enough to dance his tongue over the bites. It eased the sting a little. _"Clothes,"_ muttered the guitarist, lips moving against her. _"Why_ [nip] _are_ [nip] _you...still...wearing...clothes?"_ He punctuated each word by worrying the skin with his fangs again, viciously enough to hurt, but not quite breaking the surface. _"Dunno,"_ Susanna breathed, " _don't plan to for much longer. That's, ow, it's so good."_ She couldn't move her head, but slid her hands to his ass to encourage the roll of his hips. _"Ah-yes Dew, fuck."_

_"-Well?"_

The ghoul raised his head to look at her expectantly. Errant strands of sandy hair had escaped their confines, and hung around his neck and shoulders. He flashed a wolfish grin to reveal pointed teeth. _Sharp and weirdly...cute?_ Susanna heeded his complaint about her clothing by gingerly toeing off her Converse. Relinquishing his hold on the Sister's hair, Dew grabbed her hips to steady her and took the opportunity to hook his thumbs under the waistband of her skirt. As he slid the fabric down, his claws dragged over the front of Susanna's thighs, making her shiver. The garment pooled around her feet and she stepped out, finding little time to feel self-conscious: the ghoul was already working at her shirt buttons. When he finished unfastening, he pushed the blouse wide open, not bothering to remove it. Stopping to regard Susanna, Dew hissed in appreciation of her pale form and the black lingerie adorning it. The Sister glanced down, mildly embarrassed under his gaze. _Phew, she **had** worn that cute lace set._

 _"-Look at you, how are you so hot?"_ The familiar voice in Susanna's head said he was lying, that she should cover up her thick thighs and rounded stomach. But the negative thoughts were hazy and distorted, like messages called from a great distance, or sounds muffled underwater. No sooner did they enter her head than they drifted away again, the need for pleasure taking precedence. So the Sister didn't argue with his compliment, just smiled lazily and watched as his eyes roved her body. He didn't stare at the stretchmarks or her far-from-washboard stomach. Nor did he politely avoid looking at them. Dew just savoured every inch with equal fascination.

The fire ghoul was admiring the dramatic curve from Susanna's waist to her ass, her generous thighs, and the cleavage piled high and straining at the cups of her bra. The skin on her neck was already purpling beautifully. _She's gonna bruise easy._ He shook his head and blinked, as if awakening from a trance. _"So fucking sexy, girl."_ His eyes were hooded. _"_

_"Then touch me again, Dew."_

Growling, he tore the cups of her bra aside, exposing her rounded breasts and trapping them together. The ghoul wasted no time, tonguing at one rosy nipple and rolling the other between finger and thumb. Susanna arched her back against the wall, nerve endings alight and breath caught in her throat. She cried out brokenly when he finally sucked an aching nipple into his mouth. Unbeknownst to Susanna, nothing aroused Dewdrop more than hearing his partner's sounds of pleasure and desperation. The moment he heard her cry, the ghoul's hands flew to her inner thighs. He braced them open with spread fingers, pressing her ass harder into the wall and murmuring darkly. _"Just listen to you. So strung out for me. Making you come is gonna be SO easy you know."_

The pads of his thumbs pressed into the sensitive skin and his clawed fingers scratched and circled. _"We've only started and I can feel how slick you are. Wet down to your thighs already. I get you so needy don't I?”_ Before Susanna could think of a retort, the ghoul braced a hand against the wall. He hooked the other under her knee, as if to wrap her leg around him. The Sister stiffened immediately. _Surely he couldn't be working towards trying to lift her._

 _"_ _Wait!"_ The ghoul snapped his head to look at her. _"Dew...I'm heavy."_ He rolled his eyes and gave a tetch of disapproval, but removed the hand. _"I know I'm small and all, but I *am* also a ghoul? Or maybe you forgot, huh?"_

_"-I don't doubt your strength, but - oh!"_

A long, greyish tail unfurled gracefully above Dew's shoulder and crept forward. Meeting Susanna's gaze, he ran the flat, spaded end along her collarbone. Dewdrop had never shown his tail in front of her before. It felt velvety soft and the Sister shuddered in pleasure at its feather-light touches, surprised by the fire ghoul’s gentleness. But just as she formed that thought, his tail shot down to coil tightly round her leg. Without warning, it hitched the limb upwards and outwards. The action did not appear to cause the guitarist any exertion whatsoever .

 _"Ungh. Show off,"_ muttered Susanna. She wriggled to get accustomed to the splayed position. _"Oh you have no idea. Don't ever underestimate me pretty girl. I can throw you around like a rag-doll and I wouldn't think twice about it."_ For emphasis Dew pressed her wrists to the wall, and resumed rolling his skinny hips against her. Soon he was groaning at the close contact the position allowed. _"All spread out for me like a good, captured girl."_

_"-Captured my a-"_

He took advantage of her parted lips and pushed his tongue through, fucking her mouth in time with the grinding of his hips. Susanna writhed against him. _So cocky, but he k_ _nows exactly what he's doing._ The thin fabric of her underwear was soaked. The ghoul was rocking and rubbing against her clit perfectly as he pinned her in place, and she met his kiss aggressively as she felt her climax approach. _U_ _gh, why haven't I taken off any of his clothes yet? Wanna feel his body, all of it, need to..._ Coming increasingly undone, Susanna pushed her wrists back frantically into his grip. Just a second too soon the ghoul ceased his movements and broke the kiss, leaving his hands and tail firmly in place, and Susanna teetering on the brink. Panting softly, he regarded her as if trying to decide something. _"Dewww,"_ she whined. 

_"Don't Dew me. You were about to come weren't you Susanna?"_ The Sister squirmed against him in frustration, still trying to chase her pleasure. _How could that possibly be a bad thing?!_ _"_ _So?"_ she huffed. _"_

 _Not like this you don't. Wanna fuck you through it- give you something to clench on."_ He ran a forked tongue over his teeth and his tail twitched around her leg. Releasing one of her wrists, Dew thrust two slender fingers towards her face. His eyes were dark. _"Suck."_ Susanna blinked in confusion. _She was already so wet._ _"Dew we don't need to, I'm ready."_

 _"-Wanna see you do it though. So suck."_ His tone was commanding and despite the heat emanating from his body, goose bumps rose on her arms. Parting her lips delicately, Susanna took the proffered fingers into her mouth.

The sight of them sliding between her plush lips was every bit as hot as Dew expected. She swirled her tongue around the digits, then took them deeper with a moan, clear green eyes never leaving his. When he felt the wet heat of her mouth, it took all the ghoul's willpower not to throw Susanna to the floor and fuck her. _"WAIT”_ he told himself. A common trait in fire ghouls, Dewdrop was impatient at the best of times, never mind when he was turned on. But the needier Susanna got, the more delicious her scent. And his urge to dominate- to torture and tease was even stronger than his inbuilt urge to fuck. So he kept a handle on that instinct. Just.

_"Enough."_

But Susanna had made a decision. _If she was going to suffer teasing, then so was he._ So she continued her ministrations, gazing innocently from under her lashes now, and moaning and bobbing her head. Dewdrop steeled himself. _That brat. Damn, it should be my cock._ Aloud, he only tutted at the disobedience and wrenched his wet fingers from Susanna’s mouth. She ran her tongue around her lips and purred, _"I can show off too you know"._

Her smirk vanished when he hoisted her leg higher, and yanked the sodden panties aside. Slick fingers pressed against her, but he did not push inside. Instead, Dew cupped her firmly with his whole hand, rocking the heel of his palm against her clit. It didn't take long for the ghoul to reduce her to a quivering mess once more. She whimpered, mouth falling open as the bursts of pleasure built. The grip of his tail was painfully tight but Susanna didn't care. Every so often the pad of a finger dipped just a little inside her as his hand rocked forward. He was growling and dragging fangs along her throat and chest, scratching the skin until it burned. 

_"Gonna mark you up so nice. Every inch of that pretty skin is MINE baby, you hear me? Satanas fuck, that pussy..."_ Susanna's thighs began to tense and twitch forward. Sensing that she was close to orgasm, Dew tore his mouth from her neck but continued rolling his hand against her. _"Look at me now pretty girl, that's it."_ She gazed at him hazily, twisting her head from side to side and moving against his hand. _"Dew, I...I'm-"_

As she hovered on the brink of climax, the fire ghoul thrust two dripping fingers inside her and curled them expertly. Susanna tipped over the edge, begging incoherently. For what, she had no idea. He continued to massage and rub at her clit as waves of pleasure overwhelmed her. Susanna spasmed around Dew's fingers and he slid a third inside, watching rapt as she ground and bounced against his palm. 

When the climax did begin to subside, Dew uncoiled his tail so Susanna could drop her foot to the floor. Her body shook and her breath came in sharp gasps. She was still pulsing sporadically around his fingers and he rasped in her ear, fucking the digits deeper into her with each aftershock. _" Keep riding it out, I'm not stoppin' yet. That's it, take it as long as you can. Don't fight."_

The Sister of Sin felt beautifully dazed. She heard the distant sound of someone chanting _"ohgodohgodohgod"_ , and realised it was in fact, her. The cause of her ecstasy grinned as he eventually withdrew his fingers and watched her come to. _"Dunno about that Susanna, think its either me or the morningstar you should be thanking for that one."_

She was languorous and sated from the orgasm, but a little defensive nonetheless. _"Old habits die hard."_ Susanna watched as Dew slid a hand to the bulge straining against his trousers. He rubbed himself unashamedly, following the thick length and letting his head drop back. When he withdrew his hand, the fabric was damp and glistening with the traces of Susanna's arousal. _"Well that's one old habit I'm gonna fuck right out of you. Gonna have it so I'm the only one you scream out to. We're going to practice again. Bed, now."_

He strode across the room. Susanna slipped out of her open shirt and displaced bra, then followed him on unsteady legs.


	7. Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains 'forced' orgasm (consensual).

Susanna looked up at the ghoul who knelt between her knees. He had pushed her flat to the bed, so he loomed high above. Despite her post-orgasm wobbly arms, the Sister propped herself on her elbows to regard him better. Never had a ghoul on his knees looked less subservient. _How did someone with such a slight build manage to fill every room with his presence?_ Watching him, she leaned a palm on the bed between them and slid her legs wider apart, her arm obscuring his view. The seductive gesture did not go unnoticed- Dew tilted his head and his pupils bloomed impossibly large. _"Fuck- lie back down,"_ he growled.

Relaxed and euphoric, the Sister ignored his command and scooted closer. Her mass of hair swung behind her, tickling her bare back. _"In a moment baby, I just wanna touch you.”_ She arched up to slip her palms under the ghoul's suspenders, caressing his arms as she slid them down. He looked absurdly sexy when the braces hung by his sides- casual and dishevelled. Biting her lip at the sight, Susanna wondered how he would look and sound as he came undone, all cockiness and composure lost in the throes of orgasm. The mental image caused a little thrill. Trying to gather herself, she pushed a hand up his chest, savouring his warmth and solidity. The fire ghoul said nothing, just blew out a loud breath.

Pinching the fabric of his shirt between two fingers, Susanna tutted in mock disgust. _"I want this to go, Dew."_ She cooed the words, using the purr that quickened his breathing and tested his resolve. Not breaking eye contact, the Sister set about popping the buttons. As her hands trailed down his chest, the guitarist ran his tongue over his lips and swallowed hard. Soon, the shirt fell away to expose his narrow shoulders and torso. Two nipple rings glinted silver and Susanna eyed them with interest. _Those are gonna be fun._

Dew’s slender body was more wiry than delicate, his stomach toned. Hip bones jutted enticingly above his waistband, the sharpness a polar opposite to Susanna’s curves. Hypnotised, she skimmed her hands up and down his chest, feeling its lightly muscled contours, and allowing her long nails to rake the skin. When she teased one of the nipple rings he stifled a groan and his chest heaved. Enjoying the power trip, Susanna dropped her other hand to the zipper of his trousers, caressing the hardness that throbbed there. _"Oh, Lucifer, feels like you're suffering."_ She balanced pain with relief, tugging slightly at his piercing while palming him through the fabric. The ghoul cursed quietly and when she looked up he was watching her, eyes glinting and hungry. _"Fucking brat. Lie down like I told you. Now."_

Susanna pouted prettily, but obeyed, and reclined on the sheets. The guitarist dropped onto his hands and crawled over her to push his lips roughly against hers. She bowed up to meet him, chasing his mouth and moaning at its heat. When Dew tore himself away, his gaze lingered on her breasts and the curve of her hips, but he left no time to lavish attention on either. _Not when he had a lesson to teach her._ He slunk down Susanna's body, and she gave a ragged sigh when the claws dragged over her hips and trailed down her underwear. He tugged the scrap of lace down her legs impatiently and flung it aside, groaning in satisfaction when she was naked before him. Despite knowing what he was about to do, Susanna gasped when Dew ducked his head and thrust his mouth against the slick folds around her clit. Overstimulated from the peak just moments before, she wriggled and squirmed, clutching at the bed sheets. When he rumbled against her, the vibrations were electric shocks. _"Now you're gonna come again, and this time its gonna be just for me. I wanna hear those screams, nice and loud, so the whole Abbey knows how good I'm fucking you with my tongue."_

_"-Ah Dew I can't, its too soon...."_

He responded by withdrawing his mouth from her clit, then licking a wet strip back up to it again. The movement was slow and lazy, his sinful tongue pressed flat. _"If you like what I'm doing Susanna, you can and you will"._ He waited, and when she didn't- couldn't answer, the fire ghoul began laving at her clit in earnest. Every so often he added friction, retracting his tongue to nuzzle his mouth and chin insistently against her. Each growl and hiss set off a new tremor, and Susanna couldn't help but roll her hips as he worked her though the over-stimulation. His ministrations were relentless and imprecise-somehow exactly what she needed.

 _"C'mon, tell me this isn't good and I'll stop right now."_ He stole Susanna's breath when he followed the taunt with a long, torturous lick, his tongue gliding easily through her slickness. As she arched her hips, the ghoul slid his hands under her, grabbing the meat of her ass and forcing her up harder against his face. The edge of his mask dragged against her skin. _"Mmm please Dew, Dewdrop **please**..."_

A sharp bite of admonishment on her thigh. _"Words, pretty one. Tell me if you don't wanna come, or if you're gonna let me own this one. You can do it for me if you want to, I know you can."_ He sank his teeth into the other thigh just as hard and Susanna whined, long and high. _"Yes Dew....feels so good, don't stop. It's just so much, don't think I can."_

Bunching the sheets in her hands was no longer enough. Susanna cast around for something to hold onto, eventually slamming her palms on the headboard and bracing against it. Dewdrop licked through her slick heat, now seeking more precise contact. In one slow, perfect slide, he captured her clit in the forked V of his tongue. Susanna's eyes rolled as warm pressure surrounded the sensitive bud. This cool sensation of Dew's mask on her skin was completely at odds with the heat rebuilding in her.

The ghoul moaned obscenely, enjoying her taste as he fitted his tongue perfectly against her clit. As she wavered on the brink of climax he remained still, just pressing there. The urge to bury his cock in her was strong, but he relished seeing her like this- thrashing and desperate for release. Enjoyed the view of her cute chubby belly from this angle and how her plump thighs splayed round his head. Hearing the babbling and whining that spilled from her lips. He rutted into the mattress a little.

 _"Dew baby, please, I have to come...I’m so close."_ All it took was for Dewdrop to pulse his tongue around her clit for a beat, and lost to pleasure and relief, Susanna screamed out for him. He forced her hips down with his claws as the orgasm hit and thrust his tongue inside her. As he tensed the muscle and pumped it in and out, the ghoul butted and pressed against her clit with his mask. His dick was rock hard and twitching at the sounds she made. 

When the aftershocks subsided and Susanna was moaning and sobbing quietly, Dew rose. He licked his lips and wiped his mask crudely with the back of his hand. His eyes were dark. _"I tore that orgasm outa you and I'm gonna do it again and again."_ It was somewhere between a reassurance and a threat.


	8. Bedside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut continues- oral sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I head canon the ghouls as able to show or conceal their tails and the hue of their skin at will. Dew uses his tail very much on purpose in this chapter. Show off.
> 
> If a ghoul's instincts are triggered unexpectedly, their characteristics may appear suddenly (like when Dew felt his tail twitching in the Chapel).
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains restraint and dom/sub behaviour (consensual) but without explicit discussion around limits.

The afterglow was warm and fuzzy. Rain still drummed against the windows, a sound the Sister always found relaxing. When she wasn't caught outside in it, that was. This situation however- this was _infinitely_ more pleasant. She smiled at the fire ghoul who was eyeing her naked body with undiminished interest and rose onto her knees, stretching her arms above her head. Drawing close to Dew, she trailed a fingertip over the sharp line of his jaw just visible at the edge of his mask, and marvelled at the heat of his skin. She had a sudden wish to see the ghoul who had brought her such pleasure unmasked. To watch emotions play over his face in their entirety, and observe how his expression twisted and transformed with arousal.

Ghouls were forbidden from showing their faces, but it was a poorly kept secret that some of the Abbey’s ghouls removed the masks around partners they trusted. _Wonder if Dew ever takes his off. Does he have freckles or dimples? Scars?_ Resigning herself to the fact she would have to be content with his eyes and lips, Susanna settled for planting kisses along the exposed skin of his jawbone. He stiffened slightly, taken aback by her gentleness. _"You're nice once someone's made you feel good."_

She dipped her head to his neck as she laughed, and kept it tucked there, inhaling his scent. His body was beginning to relax and sink into hers as he got used to the fussing. Pressing her lips against a protruding vein Susanna murmured, _"that's a backhanded compliment if I ever heard one. I'm mostly nice, I'll have you know."_ He snickered, but the sound died in his throat as Susanna nibbled and sucked more fiercely, her hands trailing to work at his fly. _"Now let me make you feel good before I change my mind."_

Slipping a hand in to cup him, Susanna hummed with pleasure when she felt the hot pressure there. After only a few seconds, the fire ghoul groaned in barely concealed frustration, pulled her hand away and sprang off the bed to strip the trousers off. He chuckled at the Sister's eagerness when she immediately swivelled to watch him undress. Kicking the garment hastily aside, Dew smirked, indicating the height she sat at as she perched on the edge of the bed. _"Oh you look good in that position, so ready for me."_

Clothed only in black boxers, the guitarist slunk towards her, all rangy grace and confidence. His thighs were slender and toned, and a greyish hue rippled almost imperceptibly over his skin. Dew dropped his chin to watch intently as Susanna reached for his skinny hips and pulled him close. _"Mmm Dew, c'mere."_ Tantalised by the jutting hipbones that travelled under his boxers, she began to lavish them with nips and licks. Dew's hands came to rest surprisingly gently on her hair, but when she scraped teeth along his hipbone, he couldn't stop bucking forward. Susanna’s lips curved against his skin at the effect she was having, and she trailed lower, to nuzzle and mouth at the substantial bulge lying tight against the fabric. The ghoul hissed above her as she followed up and down the thick outline with open lips, tonguing at it every so often. _Fuck that's gonna feel so good inside me. Fill me up, Dew._

Soon the fabric was soaked with precum and saliva, and the fire ghoul was groaning. The grip on her head was tighter. _"Girl- ah-you're killing me here..."_ He ground forward, mashing himself against her face as much as he could. His breath grew laboured as he took more of the contact he craved. _"Little fucking..._ _tease."_ Only humming in response, Susanna drew her face away. Licking the saltiness from her lips, she cupped a hand over the wet hardness, rubbing and caressing what didn't fit with her thumb. Then, biting her lip in anticipation, she hooked the waistband of his boxers forward and slipped them down a little, exposing the flushed head of his cock. It was swollen and dripping. 

_"Fuck Dew, you're pretty,"_ she sighed, tracing a vein lower with her fingertip. She expected a cocky remark, perhaps an _I know_ from him, but a hoarse laugh was his only response to the compliment, as Susanna dragged the sodden fabric down the length of him with her thumbs. She took her time, exposing him slowly, to tease herself as much as him. When his erection was finally free, Dew sighed in relief and took hold, stroking loosely over the length. The Sister watched, mesmerised by the sight and adoring his lack of shame. The guitarist reached his free hand down to thumb roughly at her bottom lip. _"Like watching me? We'll have fun with that. But right now I'm thinking about that sweet mouth of yours. Open it up for me."_

Susanna shimmied forward again to grasp his length at the base and let her jaw drop open. _So fucking thick and gorgeous_. As she took him into her mouth the ghoul inhaled sharply. _"Satanas, that's it. Such a needy girl, worshipping my cock. So-ah...so greedy for more orgasms."_ A clawed hand grasped her chin, the other remaining firmly planted on her scalp. _How can I possibly need him **again**?_ Susanna clenched her wet thighs together, and rocked a little, grinding down on the bed.

 _"I'm gonna make you want it again and again. Can take as many as I-"_ It was as if he had read her mind. Susanna had been swirling her tongue round the head of Dew's cock, but she responded to his boasting with a sudden bob downwards. Her movement cut off his babbling and his hips jerked forward, thrusting his length against the back of her throat. Susanna gagged a little, but relaxed her mouth and continued to bob. Occasionally she pulled off to twist her wet hand over him or lap pre-release from the slit. The ghoul had been watching her intently at the beginning, but when Susanna glanced back up, his head was dropped back and he was breathing in sharp pants, lost in the pleasure. 

So it came as a surprise when the tail curled sinuously, slowly round her neck. It didn't _quite_ cut off her air, but locked Susanna tightly in place as Dew began to fuck her face in earnest. She whimpered around his cock, perfectly trapped by the hand on her jaw, tail on her neck, and five sharp claws that dropped to cup the back of her head. Drool coated her chin, and she blew air through her nose as the ghoul pumped his cock into her. His quick thrusts rendered her pleasantly helpless, without choking her. Susanna clutched his hard thigh to anchor herself and dropped her other hand to palm at her clit. Dew's movements alone were enough to fuck her mouth onto his cock. 

But as she did so, Dew growled and abruptly released the hold on her neck. Bunching her curls in his grip, he slowly tugged her off his cock by the hair. The gesture was mostly painless, but firm nonetheless. Susanna whined as she wiped the saliva from her chin and looked at up him questioningly. His eyes were dark with intent. _"Come now- gonna fuck you senseless."_


	9. Bed II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why, it's more smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains restraint and dom/sub behaviour without explicit discussion around limits.  
> Plus a little blood for good measure.

As Susanna swung her legs up onto the mattress in anticipation, Dewdrop strode abruptly past the bed. The Sister watched in confusion. Considering what he’d just promised, now was not the time to mess around. _"Uh, Dew? What are you doing?"_ His taut ass and lightly muscled shoulders provided a momentary distraction as he flung open the top drawer of a tallboy. Susanna clenched her thighs together. _"One minute sweet thing, I'm just- where the hell is it..."_ The ghoul swore violently as he rummaged through the contents of the drawer. _"Ah!"_ When he spun around, the grin at his mouth was triumphant. Susanna's eyes flicked between the erection jutting from his body, and the crumpled black tie now bunched in his fist. Apparently the band ghoul's uniform had several uses.

" _I saw that hand Susanna,"_ he murmured, advancing towards the bed. _"And you touching yourself is hot as fuck. I_ _'ve thought about it a lot."_ Despite everything they'd just done, she thrilled a little at his words. The thought of him pleasuring himself and imagining her. Coming apart with her name on his lips. Holding his gaze, the Sister bent her knees and let her legs drop apart. She trailed two fingers down her torso. Partly to tease him, mainly because it felt good. _"Oh have you?"_ She gasped as she pressed the digits over her clit. _"Then- ah- what's that tie for?"_

_"-Because this time I don't think I'm going to let you. Want to see what I can do to you."_

Susanna wavered, torn. It was on the tip of her tongue to remind him that she'd touch herself if she fucking needed to, his ego be damned. But the thought of being restrained and at his mercy was heightening that tell-tale ache at her core. As she deliberated, the fire ghoul brought a knee onto the side of the bed, his flushed cock bobbing. He snapped the tie taught between his hands. Susanna eyed it, still idly pressing at her clit and twitching her hips forward. _"Hot as that is, you’re not gonna need your hands"_ he asserted, eyes wandering down despite himself, then snapping back to her face. _"Get them up."_

He drew closer, crowding into the space between her parted legs and trailing the tie over her inner thigh. _"Ungh Dew, that tickles!"_ Unable to contain her giggle, Susanna hooked an arm round his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. It began seductively- her smiling lips a curve against his mouth, then their tongues sliding instinctively together. But as their bodies entwined more tightly the Sister began to moan into the kiss, and push urgently against his lips. Dew could feel the peaks of her hardened nipples trailing over his chest every time she squirmed. By the time they broke apart the ghoul's hard-on was painful and his breath ragged. 

But not until Susanna crossed her wrists prettily in the air, head tilted and a half smile on her lips, did Dew lose control. Her eyes were wide, all submission and trust, but a little twist in that smile said _yes, this time Dew- but prove yourself._ Luckily the ghoul in question wasn't short of confidence. That mere semblance of submission was all it took to spark the dominant streak. His tail sprouted forth and he felt the familiar rippling sensation as his skin greyed. 

There was barely time for Susanna to admire his true form before Dew seized her wrists and plunged her back against the bed. Then he was straddling her torso and pressing close to lick the essence from her fingers and bind her hands. His cock nudged heavy against her belly as he worked, hot and leaking pre-cum. Writhing in anticipation, Susanna tried to wrench her wrists apart. She found the restraint pleasantly tight. _Fuck, that was perfect._

With a rumble of satisfaction when he completed the task, the ghoul drew back and took his cock in hand. He guided the head once, twice through the slickness between her spread thighs. As he covered it in her wetness, his pupils dilated and his nostrils flared. Each time the head slid over her Susanna's stiffening clit she moaned, eyelids dropping at the burst of pleasure and hips rolling in anticipation. The quick swipes didn't last nearly long enough. _"More Dew, more. Oh, please."_

But Dew was aiming towards a greater pleasure. Susanna was still arching off the bed, fruitlessly seeking relief for her swollen clit. He took the opportunity. The ghoul seized her leg and raised it, positioning her calf flush against his chest. He groaned at the picture she made- with her eyes popping open in surprise, round ass squashed against him and her heel resting on his shoulder, the Sister was beautifully debauched. Her hair was messy and her cheeks flushed. For a second, no more, wide green eyes looked into blooming, blackened ones. Susanna's invitation was soft and breathless.

_"Dew...?"_

In one swift thrust, Dew pushed inside her to the hilt.

Susanna keened unrestrainedly at the sudden fullness. Yet still she hooked her other leg round the kneeling ghoul's waist, instinctively securing him close. She was so desperately strung out that she felt none of the burn such rough spontaneity would usually cause. Only the shock of complete, aching fullness. The Sister didn't usually orgasm through penetration- or at least penetration alone. Yet there was something about being taken so deeply that could steal her breath like nothing else. Perhaps it was the intimacy, or the intensity of the stretch. Whatever the reason, as the ghoul's cock throbbed heavy inside her, she could only mewl and buck her hips. Every little jerk pressed his thick length up into her walls. Right against the spot below her naval that made her eyes roll. 

Adjusting their position even more to his liking, the ghoul levered forward. His chest pressed Susanna's leg towards her body and he groaned at the increased depth. The folded position pushed the soft rolls of her belly together and Dew's dick kicked hard at the sight. _"Your body, fuck."_ Frantic, he raked his five claws over her torso and stared entranced, at the red beads that formed in their wake. The Sister responded with a yelp of pleasure-pain and Dew's bloodied hand flew to the apex of her thighs, quick to soothe and massage. Barely aware of his actions, he groaned long and low at the wetness he found there, smearing it over her mound. Every caress mixed Susanna's blood with the slickness of her arousal. She rolled her hips into the guitarist’s hand, gasping as her motions rubbed his cock against her walls. _"Oh damn Dew, what you're doing...it's just right."_

And as the ghoul began to circle his hips, Susanna pulled at her bindings and clenched long and hard around him. Anchoring himself, Dew dug the claws on her calf in tight. And then he was punching his hips forward with a shout- vicious, short thrusts that the Sister could only grind down into. The ghoul's naked chest was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He was babbling now. _"You feel, fuck, you're something else...gonna fill you up with my cum...gonna make you take my load till it overflows, fuck you till you're weak."_

Slowing to prolong the pleasure, Dew pulled out almost to the tip. But just as his lover started to whine and gasp at the loss, he sank deep again, dragging his palm over her clit as he did so. Susanna felt a familiar build-up. She was accustomed to concentrating so she could reach orgasm, but this time it snowballed effortlessly towards her. Her arms might not be free to anchor herself with, or to guide Dew to keep moving *just* like that, but climax was inevitable. Susanna couldn't have held it back if she tried. It made the restraint all the more pleasurable. " _Feels so perfect Dew."_

The ghoul's head was tipping back, but he continued to palm over her clit as he snapped his hips. The muscles of his slender body were taut and strained, his flat stomach pulled even tighter. Susanna's hips began to roll of their own accord and as she felt herself begin to fall apart. Yet still he was holding her secure, mashing her ass against him, snarling with each deep stroke.

That was, until the fire ghoul ceased his thrusts and unhooked her leg from his shoulder. He guided it down, letting her thighs drop open round him as he knelt. Susanna whimpered in protest at the interruption, but Dew quickly dropped his weight onto his hands and straightened out over her. He looked down into her face, the nose of his mask almost touching her. His eyes were hooded but their gaze was penetrating. _"I feel you pulsing, need to see you come up close. Gotta...wanna fuck you hard now."_

Susanna slotted her face against his for a wet, desperate kiss. She was so far gone she couldn't keep it up, dropping her head back to pant as she bucked her hips under him. _"Oh please- do, do..."_ Dew growled low and slammed into her with abandon then, his cock filling her to the brim and chasing heat through her body. Susanna met his thrusts. Their eyes remained locked, even when agonising pleasure overtook her and sent tears coursing down her cheeks. _"I'm coming, coming so hard...I can't...Fire, baby..."_

Groaning, Dew fucked her through it hard and fast, until he too could take no more. " _Fucking love it when you call me that, so hot girl- watching you, feeling you come round my cock. Susanna...ah, fuck!"_ The ghoul gave a final snap of his hips as the Sister writhed and sobbed out her pleasure. He held it deep as he shot load after load, her walls clenching around his cock. Susanna's name fell from three times from his lips- in a raw, strangled tone she'd never heard from him before. 


	10. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susanna oversleeps. 
> 
> Dew is a mischief.

*The next day*

The second time Susanna woke it was to the smell of toast, and the sound of Dew padding quietly around his chambers. _What time even was it?_

Gentle sunlight had roused her earlier that morning, filtering through the curtains and warming her face. The storm was over. They'd fucked lazily then, Dew wrapping her close with his tail and grinding into her from behind. His clever fingers tapping at her clit had teased her to orgasm. When the ghoul felt her spasm around him, he'd come buried deep inside her, gnawing the back of her neck. He'd bitten her so hard she'd bled on the pillow. Neither of them had cared about the mess, but he'd laved at the punctures surprisingly gently afterwards. Eventually, Susanna had felt herself drifting back to sleep as she enjoyed his attentions. _Just for a minute._

It felt much later in the day now, and- _shit, work!_ Panicked, the Sister scrabbled for her phone and found it under the covers beside her. The display read 11:00am. _Shit, shit, shit. Imperator would have her head._ Susanna shoved herself upright and an uncomfortable stickiness dripped down her thighs. _Ugh_. After this morning's activities, another shower was going to be a necessity. Glancing around for her clothes, she saw Dew leaning over the counters by his window. Dressed tidily in his usual black, the ghoul was plucking slices of bread from a toaster. He'd left off the head covering usually worn at the back of ghoul masks, revealing a ponytail secured in a band at the nape of his neck. His sandy hair looked beautiful- soft and...grabbable. Susanna rubbed at her eyes and raked her curls back with her fingers. _Focus._

Hearing her movements, the guitarist turned to grin across at her. _"Ah, you're awake."_

 _"-Belial Dew,"_ she croaked, _"I was supposed to be in the office an hour and a half ago!"_

 _"-And good morning to you too,"_ countered the fire ghoul, amused by her distraught expression. _"It's not funny Dew! And you've been awake- you could have woken me!"_ Dew began calmly buttering toast, whistling quietly. It was a little odd to watch the most infamous ghoul in the Clergy perform such an everyday task. _"Relax Susanna. You don't need to go to work. There was some type of... incident near your office early this morning. Imperator's closed the whole wing to check it out. She's on the warpath- not letting anyone near the place._ He crossed the room to the bed and dropped down beside her, presenting the plate. He smelt of shower, with an undertone of his natural citrussy scent. _"So eat."_

Torn between relief and concern, Susanna wrapped the covers around her. _As if he hadn't already seen her completely naked in his bed last night. And then again in his shower._ She bit into a slice of toast. _"Thanks, Dew. Shit, I hope everyone's ok though. Wonder what happened. I'll text one of the staff to find out."_

Dew leaned back against the pillows, crossing bare feet on the bed in front of him. He rubbed at his horns. _"Apparently there was a... small fire."_ As she turned on her side to bombard him with worried questions, Susanna caught the tiniest twitch at one corner of his mouth. Just a hint. A micro expression really. An uncomfortable suspicion crept into her mind and she gaped. _"Oh Satanas Dewdrop- tell me you didn't."_

An indifferent shrug. _"Course not. But the fire seemed to...take a path where it didn't go near anyone. Didn't damage your office either. So I heard."_ Susanna pursed her lips and considered. When she spoke again her voice was curious. _"Dew, is it possible you were...doing a nice thing for me? In like, a totally chaotic and inappropriate way?"_ The ghoul avoided her gaze carefully. _"Nah. Unlike you, I'm not particularly nice. Even when I get everything I want."_

Susanna could only shake her head in amused frustration. _"Christ_ _Dew,"_ she groaned. The fire ghoul chuckled and wound an arm around her, dragging her close. _"What have I told you about words like that pretty girl?"_ he murmured. His warm lips brushed her ear and she shivered despite his heat. _"I'm going to have to teach you all over again."_


End file.
